The Wizardess and the Witch
by patricia51
Summary: Alex finds herself drawn to a guest lecturer at WizTech. Femslash. Alex/Sabrina Spellman. Crossover with "Sabrina the Teenage Witch". Rated M for sexual content. Maybe a bit kinky and pretty much just pure smut.


The Wizardess and the Witch by patricia51

(Alex finds herself drawn to a guest lecturer at WizTech. Femslash. Alex/Sabrina Spellman. Crossover with "Sabrina the Teenage Witch". Rated M for sexual content. Maybe just a bit kinky and pretty much just pure smut.)

Alex Russo was mesmerized. Her eyes were locked on the vision in front of her. She watched intently as the pair of legs she was fixated on moved. They uncrossed and recrossed. The busy sounds of the lecture hall had dimmed to a faint murmur, so faint that she clearly heard the rasp of the pantyhose clad thighs rubbing together.

Her gaze drifted down to a bouncing foot and the high heel that dangled from its wearer's toes. Her eyes feasted on the curve of the back of the foot and the shapely calves that led up to slender thighs. She couldn't help licking her lips and imagining how those legs would feel in her hands and against her tongue.

The small portion of her mind that remained calm wondered; how had this happened? How had she come to be sitting in this room ignoring everything and everyone else except for another girl's legs? It was, of course, her brother Justin's fault.

(The Night Before)

"Hey, look at this?" Justin Russo waved a piece of paper that had come through the mail at the Magic Lair.

"What is it?"

"WizTech is sponsoring a lecture tomorrow morning. The subject is 'Witches, Warlocks and Wizards, a Comparison'."

"Wow," Alex managed to stifle a yawn. "Sounds really exciting. I'm sorry that I have other plans for the day."

"What plans?"

"Any plan that doesn't involve sitting in a lecture hall being bored out of my mind."

"Sorry Alex," Jerry Russo walked into the room. "I think it would be an excellent idea for you to attend with Justin. It's important that you gain some understanding of the differences in magic using and magic users between wizards and witches."

Puppy dog eyes failed her again. She was going to have to work on that Alex hated having to do anything she didn't want to do. But she finally gave up, after contemplating duplicating herself again. But that had caused so much trouble last time. Besides, her double wouldn't want to go either.

To make matters worse she had procrastinated long enough that morning that they ended up sitting right in front. She tried to not nod off, at least noticeably, while Professor Crumbs mumbled through an introduction that she heard barely a word of, other than the speaker was female. She settled back in her chair and glumly waited for the old bat to enter stage right and start.

Alex blinked her eyes. She blinked them twice. This was no old bat. The speaker briskly thanking what-ever-his name was for the introduction was probably no older than a year or two than she was herself. She sat up. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad after all.

"I'm Sabrina Spellman," the young woman with blonde hair that hung down her back introduced herself. "Thank you all for coming. For those of you not familiar I'll recap the differences between witches and wizards and talk a little about magic use. Then we ll have a question and answer period."

Alex listened, at first anyway. She was surprised to learn that Sabrina, like her, had one mortal parent. She was intrigued when she found out that witch siblings retained their powers although they all had to pass an examination and receive a license. She grinned when the teen witch confessed her habit of using magic first and thinking later.

Sometime during the lecture Alex's attention wandered in a completely different direction. Rather than stay behind the podium Sabrina had elected to sit on forward edge of a desk centered in the front of the room. A desk that happened to be right in front of Alex. The young witch was dressed simply in a plain white blouse and a tan skirt with matching heels. She had on nude pantyhose. It was when she crossed her legs that Alex had found herself staring at those nylon covered legs.

She was still staring when the bustle and movement around her woke her up to the fact that the lecture was over and everyone was leaving. She stood up, still a bit dazed at what had been taking place. The only saving grace was that Justin seemed as taken with the visitor as she was. Taken? As she was? Alex thought about that while she reminded Justin that he had a girlfriend who wouldn't take kindly to his standing there with his tongue out.

The room had emptied out by the time she got Justin to come to his senses and leave. Feeling reluctant for some reason to leave the room she decided to thank the speaker.

"Hi, I'm Alex Russo and thanks for the talk."

"You're welcome Alex. I hope it wasn't too boring for you."

"Oh not at all," Alex replied fervently.

"Really? What part did you enjoy the most?"

Oh boy, there was a stumper. Alex opened her mouth before realizing she could hardly say "Your legs." And why WOULD she being saying that? Alex had never thought of herself as being attracted to another female before. Sure she and Harper had practiced kissing but that was all and it hadn't meant anything. It certainly hadn't made her want to do anything more, things that were racing non-stop through her mind as she stood next to this other girl in a room now deserted except for the two of them.

Half afraid she was blushing; Alex closed her mouth and reopened it to make something up when her eyes met Sabrina's. The other girl's eyes were full of mischief and Alex saw a smile was already curving the teen witch's lips. She realized that with her sitting right in front of the other girl that Sabrina was well aware of where Alex's attention had been focused. And she didn't care. Or rather her reaction was not what Alex had been expecting. Instead the seated girl shifted forward until her bottom was barely on the edge of the desk before she looked slowly up and down Alex's body with an expression of approval and admiration on her face.

Her head in a whirl at the look she was receiving, a look that matched her own mood exactly, Alex scarcely realized it when she put her hand on Sabrina's leg just above the knee. There was no resistance from the other teen girl. Rather her steady blue eyes locked with Alex's deep brown ones. Emboldened beyond reason Alex slid her hand up, the fingertips disappearing under the hem of the lecturer's skirt.

Sabrina reached out. Her hand tangled in dark brown hair. The two girls continued to look deeply into each other's eyes as gentle pressure brought Alex forward until their lips brushed. From there it was only moments before those lips parted and a tongue invaded the young wizardess' mouth.

The kiss seemed to go on and on. Alex melted like she had never melted before. Her arms went around the other girl's neck and they clung together for minutes until she lifted her head and studied the other girl.

"How did you know?" Alex whispered.

"You've been looking at my legs all morning long," whispered Sabrina back with a giggle.

Alex blushed for real this time. "I was that obvious?"

"To me. I doubt that obvious to anyone else."

Alex grinned and wiggled her fingers. They brushed the center seam of Sabrina's pantyhose, grazing her still hidden but noticeably damp sex. "So what do you think we should do next?"

"Well, first," Sabrina pointed her finger at the door and Alex heard the lock tumblers click and firmly seal the door against any intrusion. "And second, why don't you explore them with more than just your eyes?"

Alex's hand slipped out from under Sabrina's skirt and she kissed her fingers as she sank to her knees, right onto a soft fluffy pillow that apparently had been conjured for her. Her hands ran gently up and down Sabrina's legs, first the right one, then the left. She had never even thought of anything like this before but now that this was happening she had no desire to stop. Indeed, she wanted it to last for hours and hours.

Lifting the witch's right leg Alex ran a line of kisses up the curve of the calf to the soft spot behind the knee. She nibbled there and then flattened her tongue and drug it back down to the shapely ankle. As she did she slipped Sabrina's shoe from her foot and licked the bottom of her foot before teasing each of the nylon covered toes, making them curl and bringing a low moan from above her. Then, one by one, she took those toes into her mouth until they all wiggled in her wet mouth and the low moans changed to deep ones.

Alex slipped Sabrina's heel back on her foot and then turned her attention to the other one. Again she showered kisses over the toes and the sole before replacing the shoe. She draped both legs over her shoulders and her lips began to march up the young witch's legs.

Sabrina crossed her legs at the ankle, trapping Alex between her shapely legs, exactly where Alex wanted to be. Her kisses reached the knees and then the thighs. She darted back and forth from the left leg to the right. The scent of the blonde's arousal reached her nose and she began to taste the wetness already soaking the witch's pantyhose. Then her nose touched between the shapely legs and she went wild even as she doscovered Sabrina had not worn panties under her sheer pantyhose.

Alex sucked. She bit. She chewed. Her tongue pressed the soaked nylon into Sabrina and rubbed it against the hard pearl she found peeking from its hiding place. Sabrina thrashed on the desk; reaching over her head, grabbing the other edge and holding on for dear life. With a strangled scream she exploded and Alex though she would drown from the nectar flowing from the other girl.

Even as Sabrina shuddered in the grip of her release Alex rose to her feet, desire flashing in her dark eyes. Finding her fingers too slow the teen wizardess mumbled the words to a spell she hastily adapted for the moment. Sabrina's blouse and bra slipped from her body, leaving her only in her pantyhose and heels with her skirt bunched up around her waist. Suitably modified, the spell was repeated and all of her own clothing was whisked away except, for some unknown reason, her boots. She didn't care. They were now dressed perfectly for what she wanted.

Now Alex was the aggressor. She pushed Sabrina back onto the desk top, the blonde's legs still hanging off the edge. Leaning forward the teen wizardess kissed Sabrina, then lowered her head and engulfed a rounded breast and its hard tip in her mouth. Pushing Sabrina's legs farther apart with her own she pressed her wetness against the witch's. The fine nylon of Sabrina's sheer pantyhose, soaked as it was from her own juices as well as Alex's eager tongue, proved no barrier to their contact. Rather the rasp of the nylon against their open slits and hard pearls intensified the feelings as Alex began to thrust herself against Sabrina.

"Alex!" gasped the teen witch. There was a clatter as her heels fell off before her legs wrapped around the other girl. Alex felt the strength in Sabrina's legs and reveled in their embrace. She ground herself harder against the witch. She settled her hands on the pink tipped breasts and held them firmly as her hips slammed back and forth. In reply Sabrina reached up and seized the dark haired girl's brown nubbins in her fingers and tugged and rolled them.

Alex cried out. She leaned back slightly, allowing Sabrina to pull her nipples. The witch arched, bucking frantically up against the wizardess. Alex fell forward, her mouth seeking Sabrina's. Arms circled each other. Nylon covered heels drummed frantically on her bare bottom as both girls reached orgasm together this time.

It was a very sober looking Alex Russo who emerged back into the Waverly Sub Station late in the afternoon. Only a very close observer would notice that she was walking a bit unsteadily.

"Where have you been?" her dad inquired. "Justin's been home for hours."

"I stayed to ask the lecturer some questions."

"Did you learn anything?"

"Quite a lot," smiled Alex as she thought about Sabrina and the date the two girls had made for Saturday night.

(The End) 


End file.
